The Kiss Will Lead to More
by anamaric17
Summary: Pam and Tara...yup!


The Kiss Lead to More

She laid in Tara's brown arms letting the skin to skin contact calm her nerves. Her progeny's soft body against her back was just heaven. She tilted her blonde head so that she was looking right in Tara's eyes and smiled although she truly tried to stop it.

"What are you smiling about?" Tara asked running a hand down the side of her face and moving so that their lips were mere millimeters apart. Pam instantly sat up, straddling her child and making them both move further against the chair that they were sitting in. Tara's brown eyes got darker as her affection for Pam started to show...the heat in the room was sizzling to no end. As the younger vampire moved in for the kiss, Pam placed a finger on those silky lips stopping her.

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna go back to treating me like shit." Tara said her voice wavering a bit even though she was trying to be tough. Pam nodded in the negative and grabbed Tara's face kissing first her forehead, then her eyelids, her cheeks, chin, nose and then her mouth. Tara moaned at the gentle pressure her maker was applying and allowed Pam's tongue entrance. They stayed like that for a really long time, kissing, holding on to each other and then Pam was the first to pull away. Her light blue eyes all stormy and glazed over even for a vampire.

"I wanted to say thank you, properly." Pam whispered running her cheek against the top of Tara's black locks. She didn't have the ability to just open up and say those magic words so she was trying to show them to Tara the best way she knew how.

"Does this mean...well do we-uh are we?" Tara fumbed over her words, frowning and fangs showing as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Pam melted seeing her like that it was adorable but the hell if she'd ever say it out loud.

"What do you think Tara?" She said letting one of her pale hand reach under Tara's jacket and caress the smooth skin that she came into contact with. Tara whimpered and Pam could no longer control herself, her fangs popped out and she growled. She went to touch Tara again, strip her and take her right then and there on the chair when there was a light knock on the door.

"Worst fucking timing! Who is it!" She yelled at the door reluctantly standing up and getting off of her child. Tara protested grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her back where she had been. Jessica stuck her red head in as she opened the door and smiled sheepishly and even offered a wave.

"I uh...Sookie said that yall could use the other room and we could switch since its got only one bed." She said shyly and Pam knew if Jessica had been human she would have blushed. Pam rolled her eyes, fangs still descended and pointed to the door. Jessica didn't get the hint as she just stood there frowning.

"Get. Out." She snarled at the baby who jumped and turned quickly exiting the room. Pam sighed glad to be rid of the little nusiance for some time. She looked back to Tara and licked her lips ready to pounce. Tara came to her side already feeling her maker's call through the blood bond.

"I want you so bad my fangs are hurting." Tara whispered knowing it wasn't necessary since they were alone once more. Pam grabbed her pulling her body into her arms and their pleasure increased twice over. Pam slipped her arms tighter around Tara's frame and vamp sped them into the room Jessica had offered them. They fell down on the bed, kissing and touching with Pam rolling over to let Tara on top.

"You are so beautiful." She said honestly and not giving a damn for a moment that her feelings were showing. Tara smiled telling her she thought she was the prettiest maker in the world. Normally Pam would have told her not to get all mushy and that no maker could be as beautiful as Eric. However at the moment the only person she had thoughts for was the dark-skinned woman hovering over her.

"Prove it Tara. Prove that you want me." She said more of a command than she meant for it to be. Tara got serious and started kissing her almost ripping off her corset in her haste to touch. Pam gasped when Tara's hand slipped under the top of her shirt and grabbed her left breast. Her fangs were glistening and she was so ready to be at her progeny's mercy.

Some hours later they lay in the aftermath, Tara's naked body pressed to Pam's, limbs entwined and their stomachs touching. Tara grabbed her hand and placed it where her heart was and Pam looked up smiling.

"Even if you won't say the words because you're too chicken I need you to understand that this is yours. Forever, as my maker and as my...Pamela." Tara said before looking away and then smiling. Pam rolled her eyes trying to keep her tough exterior but the few blood tears that were trying to escape from her eyes were giving her away. No one not even Eric with his secrets about Nora had ever given themselves to her so completely. Tara seeing the tears wiped them away and Pam squeezed her hand before opening her arms and letting Tara crawl over until the younger vampire's head was on her chest.

"I may not say what those sappy novels you read tell you but believe me when I say I will always be there to protect you. Believe that I am more than grateful for you and the gift you are giving me. I'm yours too Tara."

Tara pulled her into a kiss and then she went dead for the day...Pam watched her sleep so beautiful...so utterly beautiful. She knew that this one had been the right one to pick and to think...all this started with a kiss. Knowing Tara was asleep and wouldn't awake due to her young vampiric body she kissed the crest of Tara's ear.

"I love you. I'll always love you." She pulled her body as close as possible and then let the sleep take her. She knew she probably wouldn't say the words to Tara directly, but something told her that she knew.


End file.
